


The Jumping Puzzle of Conclusions

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (NOT Yuri/Mila), (Or Otabek/Mila for that matter), (So What Else Is New?), Angry Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Infidelity, Jumping to Conclusions, M/M, Miscommunication, very brief reference to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mila's pissed at Yuri.  Once she explains why, Yuri's pissed at her for jumping to conclusions about him.  They have a huge fight.  Otabek got to be the unlucky witness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ships Bingo  
> Square: Mila/Yuri
> 
> [Prompt](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list): How could you ask me that?

The sudden pounding interrupted Yuri’s concentration on the music Otabek was trying to play for him, to get his opinion on before he used it in a show. Yuri rolled his eyes. “Hang on, Beka. Some asshole’s trying to beat down my door.”

“You should probably go see what Viktor wants. I’ll be here.”

Yuri smirked and headed for the door without hanging up. Hopefully, this would only take a minute, and for all his drama Viktor wasn’t half bad, really, and if Otabek overheard, well… probably no big deal. Viktor was probably just excited because Yuuri had done something particularly cute. Or they were adopting another poodle.

“What do you want, old… whoa!” Yuri jumped backwards as Mila stormed into the room. “Mila? What happened?”

“What… you’re seriously going to play dumb here?” Mila wiped the angry tears from her eyes and glared at Yuri. “I don’t believe you.”

Yuri glanced back toward his room and his skype call with Otabek. “Not playing, Mila. I have no idea why you’re pissed at me. I’m gonna go hang up, Beka doesn’t need…”

“Oh, I think _Beka_ should hear this.” Mila stalked to Yuri’s bedroom door. “Yuri, how long have you been sleeping with Vasily?”

“Vas… your boyfriend? What the… how could you ask me that?” Yuri’s entire body tensed up, ready to fight. “Why would you think I’d ever touch your boyfriend? Even if he were my type, he’s _your_ boyfriend.”

Mila snarled. “I wanted to believe that too. I believed that when Oleg first tried to warn me. ‘There’s no way,’ I told myself. ‘Yuri would never.’ ‘Yuri wouldn’t do that to me, we’re like family.’ ‘Yuri wouldn’t do that to Otabek.’”

Yuri glanced over at the screen. Otabek looked as confused as Yuri felt. “What’s Beka got to do with anything?”

“Oh, come on, what is this? Treat Mila like an idiot day?”

“Well, you’re acting like one," Yuri snapped. "I would not sleep with your boyfriend even if you were dating the hottest person on earth. What the hell is going on here, Mila?”

Mila reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Yuri took it and unfolded it. “What.”

“I think it’s pretty clear what it is, don’t you?”

“No. It’s not what it looks like.”

“You’re trying that cliché? 'It’s not what it looks like'?” Mila rolled her eyes and snatched the paper back. “How is this not what it looks like, Otabek?”

Otabek studied the paper intently. “Well, it looks like Yuri fucking some guy who I’m assuming is supposed to be Vasily? I don’t know what your boyfriend looks like.”

Yuri grabbed the picture back and stared at it. It was Photoshopped, obviously. The question was how to prove….

Mila nodded. “That’s him. I recognize the scar on his chest. Hockey incident.”

“Huh. I don’t know.” Otabek’s eyes went to Yuri, who smirked. “Seems like Yuri has an explanation, so let’s hear him out?”

“Well, obviously, it’s photoshopped. Not bad, either, but look at this.” Yuri pointed to photo-Yuri’s shoulder.

“It’s your shoulder,” Mila said.

“Nope. Hold this.” Yuri thrust the picture at Mila and started stripping. Friggin’ January in St. Petersburg… even inside, he had a jacket, a hoodie, and two shirts to get off before he could show them the massive scar on his shoulder. “Beka, I don’t know how well you can see, but in the picture…”

“They got his scar, but not yours.” Otabek closed his eyes for a moment. “That’s not you. Whoever did this has never seen you shirtless, because that scar’s not exactly easy to miss.”

“Yeah.” Yuri crossed his arms and turned back to Mila. “Anything to say to me?”

“When did that happen?”

“I was six. My dad was an asshole.”

“Wow.” Mila stared at it long enough for even Yuri to get self-conscious and pull his T-shirt back on. “Why would someone photoshop you onto whoever this is fucking Vasya?”

Yuri shrugged. “Who gave you that?”

“Oleg…”

Yuri reached for the nearest stuffed cat to throw at her. “Oleg. The same Oleg who you were telling me about a couple months ago, the one who was dating Vasily’s sister until Vasily found out and made her dump him?”

“Yeah, that Oleg, why?”

The temptation to facepalm was almost too strong to resist. Almost. “The Oleg who has a good reason to want to see Vasily get dumped, and might know that you’re the one who told him?”

“Hey, I honestly thought he knew about it! Oleg and Tanya never told me it was supposed to be secret!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “And Oleg is supposed to be reasonable? When have you ever thought Oleg was smart?”

Mila opened her mouth, but shut it right away and deflated. “You’re right. But why like this? Wouldn’t it have been enough for him to tell me Vasya was cheating on me? I mean, unless he photoshopped the hockey scar, too…”

“That, you’d have to talk to Vasily about.” Yuri grabbed another cat to throw at Mila. “Use your brain, Mila! Cheating you could forgive, you have before, but with me? When you’re like my sister?”

Mila picked up the cat and hugged it. “You’re right. I’ll talk to Vasily, give him the chance to explain. I mean, Oleg does know about his scar, he was there when it happened and they’re teammates, they see each other in the locker room all the time.” She handed the cat back to Yuri and hugged him. “I’m so sorry. Forgive me?”

“Yeah, of course. What the fuck did you involve Beka for, though? Witness for the defense after you killed me?”

Mila blinked. “You can’t figure that one out?”

Yuri closed his eyes and squeezed the cat in his hands really hard. “The last couple things you thought should be obvious, I had no fucking clue about. Just tell me.”

“Okay. I thought your boyfriend would want to know you were sleeping with some other guy.”

“My…” Yuri threw the cat at Mila again. “I do not have a boyfriend! Beka and I are friends! Get out of here, hag!”

Mila glanced over to the screen. “Um. Shit. I… I should go. Yeah. Once again, I’m so sorry, Yura. I should have… I’m sorry.” Mila left.

Yuri settled back down. “She’s crazy. Anyway, music. Where were we?”

“I, um. I have to go. Sorry, my mom just texted, there’s a family thing I forgot about…” Otabek ended the call.

What the hell was that about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 62\. “You think that this is easy for me?”

Otabek didn’t respond to the messages Yuri sent over the next couple days, or answer calls, or do much of anything. He found Mila a couple days after the fight. “Hey. Have you talked to Vasily?”

“Yeah. Asshole was cheating, those pictures were real, except he photoshopped your face on the other guy’s body. I don’t know who the other guy is. Not a hockey player.” Mila shrugged. “He said he thought I’d be cool with it since he was banging a dude. Said I could sleep with whatever chicks I wanted. I told him I could sleep with whoever I wanted anyway because I was breaking up with him.”

“Nice. You ever thought about dating a chick?”

“Yeah, kinda. You think I could take Mickey in a fight, don’t you?”

“If you can’t, call me, I’ll back you up. Between the two of us, Mickey’s as dead as you want him.”

“Good.” Mila grinned at him, and it was good to see her happy. “So. Otabek. I kind of started some shit, how’s that going?”

Yuri shoved his hands in his pocket. “It’s not going. He had some family thing he forgot about that he remembered right after you left, and he hasn’t talked to me since. Think this is the longest I’ve ever gone without hearing his voice. It’s annoying.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to screw things up for you.” Mila’s face twisted into a rueful smirk. “Well, I did, but only because of my wrong ideas.”

“I know. If I really had been fucking your boyfriend, I’d have deserved it, too. Where’d you get the idea that Otabek was my boyfriend?”

“The way the two of you are! Every free moment the two of you have, you’re talking to each other, practically glued together at competitions you’re both in, you kissed his cheek when he won silver at the Finals last month…”

“Cheek. Friends do that.” If friends didn't, then Chris and Viktor had a lot of explaining to do.

“Yeah, well, you’re always complaining about every little thing Viktor and Yuuri do, or Georgi and Karina, or me and Vasily… we just all assumed you and Otabek preferred to keep your stuff private. Otabek’s never been one for big public displays of emotion anyway.”

“We? All?”

“Yakov and Viktor were talking the other day. He was wondering if there was any point in booking you your own room at World’s, given how little you used it at the Finals…”

“Yakov? Viktor? They think…”

Mila shrugged and held up her hands. “It’s what it looked like to all of us. Yuuri, Georgi, Sara… don’t blame them.”

“But… Otabek and I are friends.”

“What, being friends means you can’t be boyfriends too? Dating a friend is usually considered a good thing.”

“What if it screws up our friendship?”

“Given that he hasn’t talked to you in a couple days…”

Yuri swallowed hard. Mila had a good point. His friendship with Otabek may well be screwed up. Although Otabek would know they weren’t doing any romantic shit in private either, so why would he think they were… did Otabek think they were boyfriends? That would certainly explain his reaction. “How do I fix this, Mila?”

“Well, first question… now that you’ve got the idea in your head, which way do you want to fix it? Go back to being friends, or become boyfriends for real?”

Yuri opened his mouth to say he wanted to be friends, of course, he wanted what they had… but then his stupid brain gave him the memories of Otabek brushing out his hair after motorcycle rides. Curling up against Otabek to watch horror movies in the middle of a Kazakh thunderstorm last summer. Kissing him on the cheek on the podium, and how Otabek’s blush had been so sweet looking that Yuri almost kissed him on the lips just to see what would happen.

Well, shit.

“I want to be his boyfriend. Dammit Mila, couldn’t you have made me realize this before I went and fucked everything up?”

“I thought you knew! I thought you _were_ boyfriends! Don’t be an idiot, Yuri! Call Otabek. If he won’t answer, try Leo or JJ.”

“Ew.”

“Okay, not JJ. Try Leo. Maybe Phichit?”

Yuri nodded and pulled out his phone. To his surprise, Otabek answered this time. “Hi, Yuri.”

“Yuri?”

“Yura.” Otabek paused. “I’m sorry. I… I needed a couple days to figure some stuff out. I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“Huh?”

“Please don’t be mad at me for this, but I thought we were… I don’t know. Maybe not quite boyfriends, but not just friends.”

“Yeah, I… I figured that out.” Yuri looked over to Mila, who nodded at him encouragingly. “I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to… look, relationships and shit are hard for me.”

“You think that this is easy for me?”

“Shut up and let me finish. I don’t know what I’m doing. You were my first real friend.” Mila glared at him. “Um. Shit. You were my first real friend who didn’t get there because I was forced to be around them all the time.”

“You’re with Mila? Or is it Viktor?”

“Mila. Anyway. Point. I had one just a second ago. Where'd it go?”

“Relationships are hard for you.”

“Right. My models for dating and relationships and all that shit have been awful. Viktor and his one-night stands, until Yuuri swept him off his feet and he fucked off to Japan chasing a dream who didn’t even remember him, Georgi and his drama-filled intense relationships where his girls end up bolting for their sanity, Mila and her shitty taste in hockey players…”

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true, Mila. Name one boyfriend you’ve had who hasn’t ended up treating you like shit. I’ll wait.” Mila just stuck her tongue out at him. “Anyway. The idea of a friendship developing into something more? Not one I’d seen. We were friends. The idea that we might be something else never fucking occurred to me.”

“Oh.”

“All I knew about relationships was that I did not want to follow any of my rinkmates’ models. Mila’s assumptions… everyone else has them, too.”

“That’s probably helped by the fact that when people asked me about us, I said we were more than just friends. Leo would have made sure that got to Phichit, and you know once something gets to Phichit, it’s everywhere in the skating community. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re right. We’re not just friends. I don’t know what the hell we were, but I know what I want us to be. If… if it’s okay with you.” Yuri dug his fingernails into his palm and waited.

And waited. Eventually Otabek broke the silence. “I’m trying not to assume things, given the way the last conversation we had went. You’ll have to tell me what you want us to be.”

“Oh.” Yuri blushed hard. “I… I want us to be boyfriends.”

“Good. I want that too. Can I tell people?”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you be able to tell people?”

“Well… some people are gonna be shitty about it.”

“Yeah, well, they can come tell it to me and my knife shoes.”

“I’ve got a friend who plays hockey. He’ll have our backs, too. So I can tell people?”

“Yeah. Or you can be lazy and tell Phichit and let him do what he does best.”

Otabek laughed. “That’ll work for skaters, but I don’t think my mom would hear about it from Phichit… and if she did, she’d probably make my life hell.”

“Yeah, true. How long till Worlds?”

“Too long. Good thing I’m gonna see you before then.”

“Huh?”

“My parents bought me a trip to Europeans as a reward for silver at the Finals. I was going to surprise you, but I think we’ve had enough surprises lately.”


End file.
